Between words in my note book and tales of life
by Tina690201
Summary: Prompt :Running from blood , searching for water
1. Living in seconds , battlefield memories

**Title:Between words in my note - book and tales of life**

**Prompt - Living in seconds , battlefield memories**

* * *

_**Scarlet dreams and nightmares .**_

The sky was of red and orange shades .

The shades of red had tainted her vision .

She no longer saw her comrades and enemies .

No . She only saw human inhumanity .

Her family , her friends - her loved ones .They no longer fought for their dreams . Now they were puppets in the hands of their greatest foe - fear .

Fear for their own lives .

Bullets flew past her , missing her pink-haired head . She ran .

Ran away from this scarlet nightmare.

* * *

01.08.14.|10:34


	2. 72 heartbeats per minute

**Title: Between words in my note-book and stories of life**

**prompt: 72 heartbeat per minute**

* * *

'

Sweat that covers my body suffocates me .

My heart beats angrily in my rib - cage making it almost impossible to breathe .

I open my eyes , breathing and hard .

Not enough oxygen to calm my shocked cells down .

Swiftly pulling a white cover away from my slippery body , I stand up and sit on an edge of a wooden bed that makes cracking sound at my movements .

Pulling my head in my palms , I try to control my body - its frantic reactions .

I breathe deep and try to feel every cell of my body as they take the oxygen .

'

'

Standing up , I walk up to a wooden door and out . I turn to my left and open white door .

I blindly search for light - switch on my left side and light up fluorescent lights .

I close my eyes while I slip into bubbled water , trying to free my muscles from received stress .

Warm water does wonders to the aching muscles , making me finally breath out .

'

Slowly rubbing my body with white towel , I look at my reflection in a steam - covered wall - mirror .muscles

Pale skin , thin lips , straight nose , slim eye-brows .

Pale light fluorescent green eyes .

'

I dump the wet towel in a laundry basket and walk out of the bathroom , after switching off the light .

I walk back to my room and leave the wooden door open .

'

Putting on a black underwear , I open small ward-rob .

I push aside small collection of jeans and t-shirts and take out black and white uniform .

'

I snatch a black lather back-bag from a small wooden chair next to the bed and take a black jacket before I leave the room .

'

I sip orange juice and finish up the last bits of toast , when an alarm clock place on a refrigerator , reminds me to get out of this house before it's too late .

'

'

The town is green . There's lot of park .

It's still early for the most people of this town .

Pacing a bench , I stop , taking a break .

The green bench is right in front of a school entrance : **Konoha Academy **

The building is of a standard built and is similar to a most part of the town .

Simple .That's the word to describe the buildings .

Most buildings are two - three stories shops , stores ,bakeries ,Academy - they were very similar with their simple structure , light walls and low ceilings .

The highest are the buildings of the Hokage tower ,Hospital . And The Walls .

The Walls that surrounds this town .Protects its citizens .The walls that had been strong enough to withhold three Shinobi war .

'

'

The sun has fully risen as well the people of this town has slowly awoken .

The Academy entrance gate opens and I stand up to walk in before students will crowd over it .

'

My steps echoes in an empty halls and I can hear someone walking a floor above me .Probably janitor .

'

I place the back-bag on a single desk in the middle of a classroom and sit down on a chair .

It's still early .I pull a biology text-book out of the back-bag and start reading it .

'

Slowly the room fills with boys and girls and I out the textbook aside and in the bag .

A lesson's topic is not strange for me .War . History and Wars .The wars that had been and wars that take places now .

'

Red and hollow . Blood and Death . That what a war is .

But that's not what appointed teacher teaches us and that's not the answer a boy answers .

''An action that proves our love and respect to our country '' .

''Sit down , Correct! ''.

Incorrect . It's an action that proves what we really are . What a shallow souls we have .

'

'

'

A walk back to my apartment is short . Mostly because of a noisy crowds I avoided .

I stop in front of a market and walk in . After paying for the groceries I walk out of the market and turn left .

'

'

I close a math note-book and lean against the wooden chair's back .

'

I stand up and walk to a window .The sun is about to disappear behind the walls .A faraway sound of a train blends with a busy town's busy noise .

I sign and step back , turn around and head towards the bed .

'

'

It's past mid-night .The People of the busy town became the people of the entertainment .

The street lamps light the dark corners and colorful fireworks dance in the mysterious space .They dance to the night . People dance with the night .

'

I take off to the north of the town and walk under the shadows that dark becomes one with . This part of the town is usually quiet .

'

Silence . That's why people don't go here .They don't like silence .

'

'

''It's nice , is not it ?''

I have heard someone pass by me and have heard them stop next to me .

''Can I sit down ?''

I nod my head with my eyes still closed .

''I have never seen you . Are you new here ? ''

'

'

I feel them relax against a bench .

It's past three in the morning .

They stood up .

''It was nice meeting you .See ya. Take care"

And with that they were gone .

'

It's past 5 in the morning ._I don't want to open my eyes ..._

I open them .

_I don't want to stand up ..._

I stand up .

_I don't want to go back to the apartment ..._

I go .

_I don't want close my eyes ..._

I close them.

_I don't want to fall asleep..._

I dream ...

* * *

02/08/14|07:27 AM


	3. Running from blood , Searching for water

**Title:Between words in my note - book and tales of life **

**Prompt: Running from blood ,searching for light**

You hear their footsteps .

You hear them shot .

You hear their breaths down on your neck ,on your skin .On you .

You hear your own hashered and hashed breathes .You hear your own footsteps .

You hear your heartbeats frighted , fast , uneven .

You feel cold water that numbs your feet ,it makes it hard for to move . To run .

You see nothing .Nothing but a dark silhouettes of wild wood .Dark red lights everything .

Smoke fills your lungs and waters your eyes .

You run . You cry .

The sound of their footsteps becomes louder , closer .

Panic washes over you leaving you spineless .

You fell over .You hear them .Their voices .

The sound of a gunshot .

And you feel your leg burning .And then it goes numb .You go numb .

You feel them kick you ,You don't feel the pain .

You watch little grass on a muddy ground .

You feel yourself slip away from the little light that is the sight of a bloodshed .

04.08.14|01:01 am


End file.
